oshalanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Valkyrie
Scarlet is an angry, grumpy, easily annoyed young woman who runs the blacksmiths The Valkyrie's Forge. She has shown that she is a hard worker and cares greatly for her craft having worked through the the holidays, yet she has shown to be hard on her workers as well as she only gave them the day of the holiday off and expected them back the day after. Appearance: Scarlet has the appearance of a young woman with a slender voluptuous figure. Yet behind that there is a strength as she is able to swing a hammer around all day and bend metal without tiring too much. She has a head of long red hair that easily goes down her back and flows nicely. When she is working she ties her hair into a messy bun that rests in the middle of the back of her hair. Strands of hair can quite clearly be seen hanging out of it, and sometimes not even all of it gets moved into the bun. Despite this she has never had her hair catch on fire. She has a nice face that does not have a single wrinkle on it despite her often wearing a scowl or judging look on it. Her eyes are a dark shade of brown which could often be confused as being black, but on closer inspection you would see the brown pigments in her eyes. At current time she is seen wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck jumper, a brown leather coat with a high collar, a pair of blue trousers and black leather boots. She has made all of her clothing herself, this is all that she has been seen to wear at this current time. Although when she is working she tends to lose the coat showing her arms and wearing a pair of thick leather gloves to protect her from the head. Personality: Scarlet is a rather grumpy individual, often bad tempered and easy to anger if you push the right buttons. She care greatly for her craft spending great amounts of time on her own, and other weapons, and enjoys a great challenge. At heart though she is a warrior, wishing to know the names of those she has to face to at least give them some form remembrance. She has worked hard on her training and is a dedicated study wishing to learn everything she can to improve her own abilities to fulfil her dream of becoming the best. It is fair to say that she is highly dedicated to everything she does, going for long nights in order to meet deadlines... maybe that's part of the reason for her bad temper. She started off as someone rather anti-social but is trying to form bonds with re-accuring figures she bumps into such as Azanoth (Ed) Elro, Nat and others. Even if it does take a few drinks to build up some form of courage to talk to them. Yet she has shown that when angered she is more likely to lash out and strike, as shown when she was frustrated by Elrodeon. Magic: Re-equip: Scarlet has shown the ability to summon and discard weapons and armour at will. Who knows how many items she has stored away there. So far though she has only summoned swords in combat, potentially these are her favoured weapons.